fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruna Romano
Bruna Romano is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Hometown: Portallini Occupation: Accordion Player Loves: Mocha Hates: Traffic Jams Bruna Romano is the feisty accordion player and lead singer for the Romano Family Quartet. She is also the band manager who successfully books all the gigs and heavily promotes the band. Bruna single-handedly organized the massive Manicotti Mandolin Tour which spanned twelve cities in 12 days. Appearances Bruna has mid-tone skin and brunette hair, and her eyeshadow is apple green. She wears a red scarf on her head, a red beaded necklace, white shirt with light green trim and red skirt with a black belt with green strings, and brown shoes with green laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 2 pepperonis (Top Right) * 4 sausages (All) * 4 olives (All) * 37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Ketchup * Well-Done Patty * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Chicken * Nacho Cheese * White Rice * Cheese * Onions * Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Vanilla Sundae with Pineapple * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * 6 Bananas Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Waffle * Blueberry Syrup * Blueberry Waffle * Whipped Cream * Blueberries * Drink: ** Small Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria * 8 BBQ Boneless Wings * 4 Celery (left) * 4 Red Peppers (right) * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Mushrooms * Onions * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Fizzo ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Mayonnaise * Mushrooms * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Mocha Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Stache Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Creameo Bits ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) ** Streamer (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Pineapples *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Bowtie *Roasted Romana (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *Italian Seasoning *3 Sausages *3 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cinammon Roll *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Chocolate Chips *White Chocolate Truffle, Hazelnut Swizzle, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Waffle Donut with Mocha Cream (Round with Cookie Dough Cream in other holidays) **Maple Icing (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Butterscotch Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Mini Mallows *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *8 BBQ Chicken Strips *4 Celeries (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Pepperonis (right) *3 Olives (top left) *3 Garlics (top left) *4 Sausages (bottom left) *Light Baked *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Pumpernickel with Gorgonzola Cheese * Corned Beef Hash (No other toppings in other holidays) * Mushrooms * Fajita Peppers * Olives * Grilled Chicken * Irish Parsley Sauce (Mustard in other holidays) * Light * Fries: ** French Fries ** Rosemary ** Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Mocha Frosting Cupcake 1: * Chocolate Drizzle * Countdown Candies (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) * Sreamer (Cherry in other holidays) * Candle (Salted Caramel in other holidays) Cupcake 2: * Espresso Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) * Creameo Bits * Sreamer (Cherry in other holidays) * Candle (Salted Caramel in other holidays) Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust (Red Velvet Crust in other holidays) * Toffee Filling (2/4) * Pecan Filling (2/4) * Polka Dot Crust in other holidays * Flavor X Drizzle (whole pie) (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) * 8 Yum n' M's Cookies (Inner) (Banana Slices in other holidays) Ranks Needed to Unlock Her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 9 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 44 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 8 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 42 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 59 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She won against Penny in her first round, but lost to Cecilia to the next. *In Papa's Next Chefs Round 1, she won against Penny and advanced with Alberto. *In Papa's Next Chefs Round 2, she lost to Cecilia and lost with Alberto. Trivia *Her appearance resembles that of a woman from classic Italy. *It is implied that she loves wearing the color red, as you can tell by the accessories she wears. *Bruna Romano shares the same Flipdeck background with Little Edoardo, Gino Romano, and Carlo Romano. *In Freezeria, she is the only Romano Family member with a regular blend on her sundae; Edoardo, Gino and Carlo all have chunky blend on their sundaes. She orders maximum bananas (6) in her Freezeria order. This means that it is one of the hardest to get good points off in this game. *Bruna used to have eyebrows, but she no longer has them. *Despite the speculation that she would return in Papa's Next Chefs 2014, because her younger brother Carlo Romano, was confirmed to join, Bruna did not appear in the competition. * She is the only member of the Romano Family Quartet who does not order a French Cruller in Papa's Donuteria. * Bruna is the only Romano who likes a holiday that occurs during Autumn - Maple Mornings in Papa's Donuteria. Order Tickets Bruna_Romano's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Bruna's Pancakeria Order Bruna Romano-order-Donuteria-Maple Mornings.png|Bruna's order in Donuteria during Maple Mornings Bruna's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Bruna's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Bruna Cupcakeria HD.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings WIN_20160123_233555.JPG|Bruna's Cupcakeria To Go! Order Brunaromano(H).jpg|Bruna's Cupcakeria To Go! order during New Year Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 10.52.26 AM.png|Bruna's Bakeria order during New Year. Gallery File:Customers_galore.jpg|Bruna waiting in line at Papa's Burgeria. File:30.jpg|Bruna in the Flipline Facebook sidebar File:Bruna_Romano.JPG|Bruna about to give her order in Taco Mia! File:Brunaromanoperfectorder.jpg|Perfect score with Bruna in Hot Doggeria Bruna.jpg|Bruna Romano 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg|???? The Romano Family.png|Bruna with the other Romanos and Olga in the Doggeria poster Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png|Bruna (center right) in the Romano Family Portrait Waving Romanos.png|Bruna riding the Romano Tour Bus Original.jpg|Bruna Romano in the concept art for Papa's Pizzeria brunaromanoperfectorderinburgeria.png|Bruna Romano's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. Romano poster.jpg|Bruna (center right) in the Romano Family Quartet poster Bruna Romano (Taco Mia).png|Bruna's profile picture after earning her Star Customer award Poor Bruna.png|Bruna is not pleased with her pizza. PerfectBrunaRomano.png|Bruna Romano's perfect order in Cupcakeria. Perfect Breakfast for Bruna.png|Bruna's perfect order in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Bruna.png|Perfect Bruna score in Cupcakeria! bruna and enda.PNG|Bruna and Edna at Little Edorado's and Olga's wedding. Bruna Romano in Papa's Pastaria.png (Pastaria) Bruna's Icon Before Star Customer.png Bruna Table Order.jpg|"So Utah!Bruna wants Bowtie,Beefy Bolongnese,Mozzarella,Italian Seasoning,Sausages and Crescent Roll Okay Pasta - Bruna.png bruna and gino; perfect.png|Bruna with her cousin at the Donuteria Perfect_Donuts_For_Bruna_in_the_Second_Maple_Mornings.png|Perfect donuts in the second Maple Mornings Willow perfect.png|Classy girl and spooky girl together got perfect!!!! Carlo y Bruna.png|Bruna and Carlo Romano Cupcakeria Romanos 1.png The romanos on there bus.png|Bruna and the Romano family Quartet on their bus Bruna Romano Taco Mia Perfect.png|Bruna loves her perfect taco! Angry Bruna.png|Bruna is angry with her raw taco. Like daughter, like father.png Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Bruna Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Bruna is happy with a perfect sundae! Customercleanup.jpg|Bruna (top right) as she will appear in Papa's Bakeria. Mad Bruna Romano.png|Bruna is not pleased in Hot Doggeria|link=File:Mad Bruna Romano.png Bruna - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria brplux.jpg Fan Art Hella 01.jpg|By Hella Romanosibs DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:B Characters